Isle Mates
by houseofanubislover10897
Summary: Mal is collecting food from the daily haul when she suddenly meets the most important person in her life, her mate.


**Mal's POV**

I just walked to the dock where Auradon drops off it's daily haul every Tuesday and Friday. I keep my head down and a hand on my dagger as I approach the mountains of trash and scraps, a lone female was _always_ a target no matter _who_ she was. I quietly sneak to one of the back piles, no one else scrounged around there because the best stuff is normally in the piles near the front. I start digging through the scraps looking for something I could make Evie and the boys for dinner, I don't mind going hungry for a few days so they can be fed. My head slowly goes up as I hear footsteps, _male_ footsteps approaching me from behind. I yelp turning around and scramble until my back is pressed against the pile. A boy my age with dirty honey brown hair, a yellow shirt, blue pants and a blue leather jacket is slowly approaching. Most of his hair is covered by a dark blue beanie. My hand clenches my dagger tightly, males don't take no for an answer so I need to be ready to defend myself even though I'm completely terrified. As he continues to approach I shakily hold my dagger in front of me and bury my face in my knees, mentally preparing myself for his attack.

"Are you ok?" he murmurs once he's close enough and I slowly look up, why is he asking? there's no one around he can try anything... Our eyes lock and I freeze in place as I feel a spark go through me...oh no, don't tell me he's my-...he lets out a low growl, he is. I whimper and back up further into the pile as he gets closer.

"P-please stop" I say shakily as I hold up my backpack as a sheild.

"Hey...I'm not going to hurt you I'd never hurt you" he says gently. He expects me to believe that? there only _two _males that _don't _hurt their mates and harry doesn't have one.

"Y-you can hurt and kill me later, just please give me an hour or two so I can feed my friends one last time" I plead as I hide behind my bag and close my eyes, waiting for him to hit me for speaking out of turn.

"Hey" he crouches down to my level and lets out a purr trying to reassure me

"You won't believe it now sweetheart but I'm not most males, I'm _not _going to hurt you and I'm certainly _not_ going to kill you" he says gently and I whimper and keep my eyes shut tightly, not wanting to be punished for falling for this game he's playing. I feel his warm breath as he puts his head near my neck checking to see if I've already been marked.

"Has anyone else hurt you?" he asks gently, his breath fanning my neck. I tilt my head submissively so he can see I don't have a mark, maybe if I obey he'll take it easy on me and make my death quick... He purrs and nuzzles me instead makimg me jolt slightly from shock and surprise.

"Sweetheart look at me, I wanna see your eyes please" he pleads gently, his nose brushing against my throat gently before pulling away. I slowly open my eyes and look at him nervously, making sure I don't look him right in the eye. Never look a male in the eye, they see it as a challenge.

"Youv'e got beautiful eyes sweetheart" he smiles. I continue to watch him nervously, unsure of what make of him and he nuzzles me gently, drawing a nervous purr from my throat and he purrs back gently.

"I'm not going going to hurt you...what's your name?" he asks me gently.

"M-Mal" I stutter nervously and he smiles.

"I'm Ben" he grins but both our heads heads snap to the side as two guys notice us.

"Hey Ben can we have a turn?" one of them calls as they come over smirking, oh no...

"Keep your hands _off _of her!" my male snarls and I curl closer to him so his body is slightly blocking mine. He pulls me completely behind him protectively, if they want me they'll have to get through him but I don't understand why he's not just letting them.

"Aww come on she looks like she could be fun" one of them says smirking and my male snarls again.

"She's _mine_! She's off limits!" he growls at them and I nuzzle my face against his back, clutching my backpack to my chest shakily.

"Fine if you're going to be stubborn like that" the other guy says rolling his eyes and they leave.Ben turns to me nuzzling my hair soothingly.

"Has that happened before?" he asks me gently even though he's still a bit tense. I nod slightly, keeping my face buried in his jacket and he growls lowly.

"It won't anymore, I'll protect you I promise" he murmurs and I'm actually starting to believe him.

"Lets get out of here"he says as he touches my arm gently.

"but...my friends-" i whimper.

"You give them what you've got and you can have what I've got" he says gently and my eyes widen.

"But-" I start to protest.

"No sweetheart it's my job to take care of you I'll be ok...come on" he says as he helps me up and puts and arm around me protectively. I nod slowly and lean into him as I lead him to my dad's store.

"Hello love" Harry says in greeting as I walk over to him from where he's standing at the bottom of the staircase that leads to my room and pulls me in for a hug.

"Hey Harry, I got this for you and Gil" I say as I pull out a full loaf of French bread and give it to him and he takes it grinng and thanks me before I move towards the curtain the back room is hidden behind.

Evie and the boys look up as I enter and duck their heads when they see Ben behind me.

"Here guys" I say softly as I dump the food out of my bag. I managed to grab more bread, some apples and bananas, and a few big hunks of cheese before Ben showed up. They hurry to gather their fill as I stand back to give them room. Ben reaches into his jacket and hands me some bread and jerky and I look up at him.

"Go ahead you matter more then me" he says gently and I nod slowly, this male is making me question _everything_. I sit next to Evie and Carlos as the four of us begin to munch on our meal. Ben sits a small distance away watching me, why hasn't he wanted to mark me yet? That's what all males do the second they meet their mate. After I eat I get up and put on my backpack before exiting the back room. I can feel eyes on me as I move, I'm not surprised when he follows me up to my room. I hurry up to my room and go over to my closet as I start to gather some clothes.

"Are you ok?" Ben asks gently, I nod and lower my head as he comes up to me.

'Why haven't you done it yet?" I ask quietly.

"Done what?" he asks.

"Marked me" I whisper.

"Do you want me to?" he asks as he comes over to me.

"Most males to it the second they see their mates" I say disdainfully as I continue to dig around my closet, grabbing a few things and stuffing them in my bag.

"I told you I'm not most males I won't do it until you want it" he tells me and I nod but focus on finishing putting clothes and other little things in my backpack before we head to my apartment.

**A Few Hours Later**

There's lot of crying begging from a female going on outside like there is pretty much every night, I don't know who the girl is but there's eight guys. I flinch when we hear the girl scream hysterically and Ben slowly puts his arm around me and draws me to his chest. I snuggle into him as he turns up the volume on my tv. We're in my living room curled up on my favorite red couch.

"You don't have to worry about it anymore Mal not when I'm here" he nuzzles me with a soft comforting purr trying to distract me from everything going on outside. I nuzzle him back affectionately, he's starting to grow on me.

"Are you hungry?" I ask him and his stomach answers me before he can deny it. Iget up and mange to find one last bit of bread in the kitchen.

"Eat" I tell him softly, curling up against him again. I also pull out the little bit of cheese and jerky I'd saved from earlier and give it to him. He looks at me surprised.

"You matter too I'm not having my mate starving" I tell him and he smiles and nuzzles me with a purr before he begins to eat with me curled up with my back against his chest with his arms and legs around me protectively as we watch tv.

**The Next Day**

I'm doing my daily food run when I run into trubble.

"Hey Mal" Gaston Jr. smirks.

"Leave me alone"I mutter.

"Oh no I think it time you learned I don't take no lightly"he smirks before grabbing me roughly and he starts to drag me to the square.

"NO!" I scream, struggling to get out of his grip.

"Ben!" the scream comes automatically suddenly he's ripped off of me.

"Keep your hand _off _of her!" Harry snarls as he throws him away from me and growls at him warningly.

"Harry!" I gasp, relief filling me. Ben is right behind him and grabs Jr by the throat furiously.

"You touch my mate again and I will _kill_ you!" he snarls as Harry wraps his arms around me gently. I cuddle into his chest and whimper, for all intents and purposes he's been acting like my mate since we were thirteen. Harry is my safe place, I know he'll always protect me, he always has. Ben throws Jr to the ground snarling before looking over at us

"Harry get her out of here!" he growls. Harry quickly takes me to my hideout and I cuddle with him on the couch, clutching at his jacket with my face buried in his chest as he wraps his arms around me securely.

"It's ok love" he whispers.

"Ben's going to kill him isn't he?"I ask him quietly.

"I don't know...but he'd be right to" he murmurs as I snuggle closer to him and close my eyes, trying to stop the flashbacks of what happened last year from coming back...there had been a time where Jr. had actually manged to get a bit further. I whimper and curl even closer to him shakily

"Don't worry you're safe with me love" Harry whispers in my ear soothingly. There's a worried whimper from the doorway and my head snaps before I bolt over to Ben. I wrap my arms around his neck and he hugs me close, swaying us side to side slightly.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? How far did he get?" he asks nuzzling me frantically.

"I'll give you two a minture " harry mutters before leaving. I nuzzle him back eagerly before burying my face in his jacket.

"He was dragging me to the square" I mumble quietly with tears prickimg my eyes.

"I should have killed him" he snarls and I nuzzle further into his jacket and lightly stroke his neck with my right hand. He nuzzles into my hair kissing my neck and I raise my head and nip his throat making him stiffen slightly.

"Mal... you know what happens if you bite my neck" he murmurs.

"what if i wanted it?" i whisper and he lets out a soft growl.

"Benny It's okay, you're doing this to protect me" I say softly and his face softens.

"Not here" he picks me up and carries me to my room nuzzling me as he sets us down on the bed

"Are you sure?" he checks and I nod.

"Please" I murmur. He nods and begins to nuzzle me with a soft purr. I purr back and lightly lick his jaw. I reach up and lightly stroke his cheek before cupping it in my hand, I know he won't hurt me. I trust him. He leans into my hand purring before slowly starting to run his lips down my throat makimg me purr and I tilt my head to the side for him as I close my eyes.

"I trust you" I whisper and he purrs back softly.

"Tell me if it hurts" he whispers before moving to my neck, he looks at me one more time before sinking his canines in. I let out a small whine but put my right hand on the back of his neck to keep him in place. He stays there for a minute pressing me into the bed before pulling away and licking the wound gently

"Are you ok?" he coos. I nod before nuzzling the side of his face affectionately. He purrs nuzzling me back before tilting his throat

"Your turn" he purrs.

"Are you sure?" I ask, males don't let their females mark them.

"I'm yours just as much as you're mine and I want them to know it" he says with a nod. I nod before nuzzling his neck and kissing it. After a moment I sink my teeth into him and he lets out a quiet whine and closes his eyes. After about a minute I pull away and gently lick him

"You ok?" I check and he answers me with a purr and nuzzles me sweetly.

"Perfect" he whispers into my neck. I purr back nuzzling into his neck, how did I get so lucky? the _one_ other male on the isle that _cares _and he's _my_ mate.

"Ben? Why do you care? You're only the third male I know that cares about thier mate...why do you?" I ask softly.

"I could never hurt you...you mean _everything _to me" he purrs before licking his mark on my neck sweetly.

"I know...but...why? I didn't have to" I say softly.

"I'd rather kill myself than hurt you, everything in me is screaming that you're the love of my life" he says gently and I whimper.

"Don't you ever leave me, I love you too" I tell him softly.

"I'm not going anywhere" he promises, curling himself around me protectively.

"My dad...used to beat and torture my mom before she died. After she passed away I swore to myself I would never ever harm my mate. How could a man ever put his hands on the best person in his life and wish her harm?" he says sadly, pulling me closer.

"Who is your dad?" I ask curiously, I don't remember ever seeing him before a few weeks ago.

"You probably won't know him...but the heroes call him the beast...they're right" he whispers.

"That crazy guy that lives in that cabin in the dark woods?" I say, remembering all the stories I've heard about him. About how he beat his wife to death and started abusing his son shortly afterwards.

"That's him" he nods slowly. I nod sadly before nuzzling him soothingly, no wonder he's so gentle and sweet.

"Who're your parents?" he asks before kissing my cheek.

"Maleficent and Diaval" I tell him.

"My mate's princess of the isle...I should have known" he smiles as he nuzzles my hair. I giggle before kissing his jaw sweetly.

"Do you have any of your stuff hidden somewhere?" I ask gently.

"No it's all at the cabin..I just ran off the second I had the chance" he says quietly and I nod in understanding.

"If you'd like we can go get your stuff, you can live here with me" I say as I nuzzle him. He's been here since we first met anyway, might as well make it official. He nods slightly but then shakes his head. "not now" he tells me nuzzling my throat.Very slowly his hand runs down my side.

"How far am I allowed to go?" he asks me softly.

"You're fine sweetie" I say gently and he nods.

"Ben...do you like it here?" I ask gently, I don't want him to be miserable.

"Of course I do, I've got you" he purrs and I giggle and nuzzle him sweetly.

"We'll make this place feel more like home I promise" I say before kissing the top of his head. He purrs and kisses a spot on my neck making me moan quietly.

"Sweet spot noted" he whispers and I laugh before nipping at his mark. He nips my throat and kisses my mark.

"Benny can I try something?" I ask softly before biting my lip. He nods and looks at me curiously with his head tilted to the side. I flip us over still not sure how he's going to react, if he was _anyone _else I wouldn't be able to do this.

"I wanna find out what you like" I tell him, slowly reaching for the bottom of his shirt.

"You'll need this off" I murmur. He flinches as soon as I start moving it up and I immediately stop.

"What's wrong?" I ask gently, moving one hand to cup his cheek.

"I...I don't want you to see the scars" he says, looking away in shame.

"Benny...they don't matter...I've got them too, are you going to think any less of me when you see them at some point?" I ask gently.

"No!" He says immediately, sitting up and wrapping his arms around me.

"Then trust me when I say I'm not going to think any less of you" I say gently and he finally lets me pull it off. I let out a sad whine when I see all the faint little scars covering his chest,shoulders, and stomach.

"My poor beastie" I whimper, kissing one of the small scars on his right shoulder and he looks at me sadly.

"I want you to feel something _good_ for once" i murmur as I slowly start to run my hands up and down his chest and he purrs, closing his eyes.

"No one will ever hurt you again I promise, this is your home now" I say before kissing a scar that rests over his heart.

"Its the same for you no one will touch you again, I love you so much" he murmurs.

"I love you too" I whisper as I lightly run my pointer finger down a particularly long scar that starts a bit over the right side of his belly button and disappears under his jeans. He purrs a little but cuts off and looks at me.

"We don't have to do anything until you want to, I'm not expecting anything" he murmurs. I nod and wrap my arms around his neck as he nuzzles mine.

"I wanna do it for you to" he says softly.

"I don't have as many as you, I heal fast but...the wounds caused by iron leave scars" I whisper.

"You don't have to take your shirt off if you don't want to" he murmurs.

"Okay" I whisper, playing with the hair at the back of his neck and he very slowly slips his hands under my shirt and starts stroking my sides. I purr and rest my head on his shoulder as I carefully take off his beanie and toss it on to my nightstand. I run my fingers through his hair and he purrs as his fingers move down my spine.

"Tell me what you like, or if you want me to stop..." he murmurs.

"Don't stop" I whisper as I continue to play with his hair. His fingers continue stroking my skin as I purr. After a moment I push us back on to the bed and cuddle up to his side.

"Tonight I'll start making room for your stuff" I say before lightly kissing his chest.

"Ok..mal...why did you look so nervous when you flipped us over?"he murmurs.

"Males don't like their females being on top of them it means the females have the power" I answer.

"Sweetie you have so much power over me, you have me wrapped around your finger" he says sweetly as he purrs and nuzzles me. I purr back nuzzling his mark lovingly.

"Its the same for me...I'd do anything for you" I tell him.

"I'll take care of you I promise, you have a real man of the house now" he says proudly and I smile. Before we can say anything else my stomach growls loudly.

"Come on lets get you some food" he coos.

"I managed to grab some before the...incident, it's in my backpack on the couch" I say softly. He nods and kisses my forehead before leaving the room to get it.

"Has he...tried anything before that?" he asks a minute later as he brings it to me. I nod slowly, keeping my head down. He growls loudly covering me with his body protectively

"The square?" he asks quietly.

"Last year..." I say quietly.

"Yeah?" he prompts gently.

"He um...he-" I cut myself off, I don't want him getting angry.

"Sweetie you can tell me its not you I'll be mad at" he coos.

"He um...he pinned me under him and started grinding on me and kissing my neck as he worked on trying to get our pants down" I sniff.

"I should have ripped him to shreds" he snarls.

"Harry ripped him off of me as he got my pants almost to my knees and started to sink his teeth into my neck, he didn't have enough time to mark me" I whisper. If it wasn't for Harry and Gil I'd probably be dead in a ditch right now, and Harry threatened everyone there to keep their mouths shut about it or he'd throw them off the plank of The Jolly Roger and feed them to the sharks.

"Remind me to thank Harry, he won't touch you again I promise" he says as he nuzzles my throat.

"Mine!" he growls softly as he nips his mark gently. I whimper quietly and nuzzle him back.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be taking it out on you" he murmurs apologetically.

"It's okay, you're just very angry" I say softly as I stroke his hair.

"Not with you I promise" he says, shaking his head.

"I know" I murmur as I nuzzle him and he kisses my sweet spot as if trying to make it up to me.

"Benny..." I mewl.

"Yeah? You like that?" he asks as he does it again. I purr and nuzzle him again, but my stomach growls even louder before I can say anything to him.

"Here" he says opening the bag and pulling out some bread. I smile and take it from him before handing him some cheese and a chicken leg I managed to find in an empty plastic bucket before Jr. had approached.

"How on earth did you find _this_?" he says staring at it in awe.

"I'm good at looking"I smile, pleased I was able to find him a _decent_ meal. He suddenly kisses me the pulls away quickly.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have..." he trails off and I kiss him again sweetly. He smiles against my lips and I purr before pulling away.

"Eat" I say insistently, gesturing to the food in his hands. He smiles and bites slowly into the chicken savoring it. I smile at the sight and begin to munch on my bread.

"I know it's not much but I'll do better tomorrow I promise" I say before taking a bite of my bread.

"Hey...this is more then I could ask for" he says softly.

"What do you mean?" I ask gently.

"Lets just say that I didn't get very much food at all back there" he says quietly. I whine sadly and give him a bit of bread, he needs it more then me.

"Are you sure?"he asks and I nod.

"Eat honey, you need your strength. We both do" I say encouragingly and he takes a bite out of the cheese.

"We'll go get your stuff tomorrow and then you are _never_ going back there" I swear to him and he purrs and happily munches on his meal. I smile watching him for a moment and then turn back to my bread.

"From now on you're getting food everyday, I'll make sure of it" I promise after I finish my bread. He nuzzles me purring and I nuzzle him back happily.

"We should get some sleep" he says after finishing his meal as he curls himself around me.

"I'll teach you where to find the good stuff tomorrow, sometimes I find cheeseburgers in wrappers and french fries in paper bags" I promise as I curl up into his side happily.

"Wow!" he grins.

"If we're lucky I might find us some onion rings" I say and he squeals making me chuckle fondly.

"I love you" I murmur letting my eyes close.

"I love you" he mumbles, curling himself closer around me and wrapping his arms around my waist protectively.

"Welcome home" I say before kissing his cheek sleepily. We fall asleep like that, everything was going to be different now...we had each other and we were never letting go. I was his and he was mine.

When I wake up he's fast asleep. I smile and kiss the top of his head before getting out of bed and going to my closet

"What are you looking for?"he asks groggily and I jump slightly.

"You were asleep!"I say as I turn to look at him.

"I know when you leave asleep or not" he shrugs, smiling sleepily.

"I'm just grabbing a few bags hun, so we have something to carry your stuff in" I say softly and he nods watching me with half open eyes

"I don't have much" he murmurs.

"Just a few bags so we can grab your clothes and personal things, then we can stock up on food" I say as I dump the bags on the foot of the bed before crawling in next to him. He nuzzles my neck wrapping his arms around me and I smile as I cuddle up to him.

"As of today you have a new home" I whisper before kissing the top of his head and he purrs.

"Home's not a place for me...it's you" he coos and my smile widens as I continue to nuzzle his neck.

"Welcome home" I purr and he purrs back kissing and licking at my throat. I tilt my head still not quite believing I had someone I trusted enough to want him _that_ close to my inner throat.

"We should get ready, by the time we get back the daily haul will be here" I say after a moment of enjoying his touch. He pouts but nods and gets off me after pecking me on the lips. I giggle and give him another quick kiss before getting up. I pick up the bags and he puts his arm around me.

"Come on"I tell him before leading him out of the hideout. He leads me across town to the dark forrest quickly and thankfully we're not spotted. The streets are still mostly empty since it's so early.

"Will_ he_ be there?" I whisper.

"No, he usually goes out at this time to get beer" he shakes his head and I nod but brush my hand against my dagger...just in case.

We go inside and he leads me into his small room

"I'll work in the closet, you get anything you need around your bed or in the dresser" I say before walking into the barely open closet door. I quickly start stuffing his books and some little knicknacks into my bags, apart from what he's wearing now I can only find one other outfit. I frown, I'll definitely need to have Evie make him some more clothes soon. Suddenly his bedroom door bangs open and I shrink back in the corner of the closet so I won't be seen, the closet door is barely open a crack

"What are_ you_ doing here?" beast growls.

"Leaving!" I hear Ben growl back.

"You think you can make it out there?! You won't last_ one_ day on your own" his father scoffs.

"I won't be on my own!" he growls and I hear beast start sniffing.

"Well then...so you found some female worth your time eh?" he chuckles darkly and I bite my lip to hold back a growl but brace myself.

"Don't even _think_ about talking about her!" Ben snarls back.

"Ooh protective of the little b* eh?" he laughs and that's when I can't take it anymore. I let out a roar and slam the door open, hitting beast right in the side of his head hard. He roars and lunges towards me but Ben shoots between us snarling. I growl warningly, ready to strike if he tries anything again.

"Ooh feisty...you picked a good one boy!" beast laughs and I snap my jaws at him warningly.

"And Maleficent's daughter too!..I actually _might _be proud of you for this"he laughs and Ben snarls at him. I growl and before Ben can do anything I charge forward with my claws out and strike beast in the eyes, he screams in pain and falls back on the ground with his hands on his now bloody face.

"Come on!" I shout at Ben and we run out of the house with his belongings. We don't stop running until the house is out of sight and Ben sits against a tree with his head down.

"Benny? Are you ok?" I ask softly couching next to him and putting my hand on his shoulder.

"He doesn't touch you! he _never_ touches you! " he mutters furiously.

"Benny shhh, he didn't touch me. You stopped him" I say soothingly, rubbing his shoulder and he whimpers and pulls me to him.

"He can do whatever he wants to me but he leaves you alone!" he says stubbornly.

"Benny shhh, I'm here and he is _never_ going to touch you again. Do you understand me?" I say and he nods with a small whimper. I lick his neck comfortingly purring softly.

"Im here...he saw your mark didn't he?" I ask softly and he sniffs nodding his head.

"Well don't worry you have me and our home and you're NEVER going back there" I say soothingly and he whines nuzzling my mark.

"I love you" he murmurs.

"I love you" I say softly, kissing his mark.

"We'll drop this off at home and then we'll go get some food okay?" I say gently. He nods and I help him up, wrapping an arm around him as we move.

"Ben...I should tell you now...there is a point where my mother is going to see my mark too" I say softly.

"Can't we stay in your hideout forever?" he pleads.

"I would if we could" I say before kissing his cheek.

"It's ok she'll probablely ask me who you are and go on about 'continuing our evil family legacy' but that's all" I murmur as we make it back into town.

"Okay" he says before kissing my cheek. I kiss him in return then we turn into the docks. I lead him over to my favorite spot to gather and we begin filling our two extra bags with food. When he's not looking I shove two familiar square wrappers in my jacket pocket and I smile to myself.

After our bags are full I lead him back to the hideout and we begin to unpack his stuff in _our_ room. When that's done I pull him over to the bed and slowly reach for his shirt.

"You need some comforting" I murmur as I sneak my fingers under the soft material. He nods and buries his face in my shoulder, inhaling my scent.

"Shh its ok" I murmur, running my hands down his chest.

"Home safe?" he mumbles.

"Home safe" I repeat, kissing his temple and my hands go back up his chest as I start kissing his neck. He purrs and wraps his arms around me, pulling me so I'm straddling his lap.

"It's ok Benny I'm yours, you're mine and _nothing_ else matters"I coo and he purrs, slipping his hands to the bottom of my spine and I shiver as he strokes the sensitive skin.

"Keep doing that" I whisper as he goes for my neck. He continues to stroke my back obediently and I let out a quiet purr.

"You really seem to like me stroking your back" he mutters as he nips my throat. I smile and lick his neck a few times in reply. He purrs and licks my soft spot making me moan happily.

"Listen to me, you are_ not_ him" I say as I cup his face in my hands.

"You are absolutely nothing like him and I don't want you to think for even a second that you are" I say gently but firmly.

"But-" he begins to whimper.

"No! Ben you are the sweetest and most gentle guy I have ever met" I murmur as I perch myself on his lap.

"You know before I met you I was terrified of having a mate...I'd seen how females got treated but from the moment you first protected me I was yours and I wouldn't change it for _anything_" I coo as I stroke his hair an he whimpers and cuddle me further into his chest.

"I love you" he sniffs and I kiss his temple.

"I love you" I say softly, resting my chin on the top of his head. He rests his head on my shoulder and inhales my scent calmly.

"Everything's gonna be alright now Benny" I promise as I run my fingers through his hair. He nods and we lay back on the bed and curl up.

"I have a surprise for you" I say softly as I lay my head on his chest and he picks up his head interested. I smile and reach into my jacket, pulling out the candy bars and he squeals happily when he sees them.

"_Where_ did you find _those_?" he cries happily kissing me and I giggle as I kiss him back.

"When we were gathering food earlier" I say before kissing him again.

"See I can take care of my man" I tease, giving him one of the trea.

"I know you can" he chuckles as he slowly opens the bar.

"why on earth would they throw out _this_?" he asks incredulously.

"Probably not up to their standards" I scoff, Auradon is famous for throwing away the things they deem imperfect.

"They are so stuck up" he says rolling his eyes before slowly biting into it.

"You can have half now and the other half later after we eat" I say with a soft smile before kissing his cheek.

"Ok" he grins and I smile rubbing my nose against his neck. He nuzzles my hair and kisses the top of my head lovingly.

"Now you have a whole apartment to explore" I say sweetly as I stroke his chest.

"I've already seen most of it" he chuckles.

"Well you're not confined to a tiny room" I correct myself.

"I know that but I am quite happy being with you" he smiles.

"I know honey but the thought of you being left alone in a tiny empty room is heartbreaking" I say softly when I suddenly get a feeling I need to go to bargain castle.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asks me as I get up.

"I have to go see mother apparently she wants a word" I say while rolling my eyes.

"Hurry back to me" he whispers.

"Always" I say before giving him a quick kiss. I slip out of the hideout and make my way to bargain castle thankful I don't get seen by anyone, Ben would go on a rampage if anything happened to me. I go inside and my mother is waiting for me sitting on her 'throne'.

"I've been hearing some rumors Mal" she smirks at me.

"What rumors?" I ask, keeping a straight face.

"You don't have to try and deny it I can _see_ it" she cackles as she touches my mark and I fight not to flinch.

"Who's the guy? Did you finally take hook jr up on it?" she asks.

"Nope. He's the Beast's son" I say with a devious smirk.

"_That _crazy one's offspring? Oh you pick well" she cackles.

"What can I say I like my men a bit...beastly" I say with a smirk and she smirks back.

"I put his father in his place, he was disrespecting me and we can't have that now can we?"" I say proudly.

"What did you do?" she cackles.

"Swiped at his eyes with my claws out" I say with an evil smirk, he deserved it.

"THATS my evil girl" she smirks evily.

"He won't be bothering us anytime soon" I say evily and she laughs.

"Now you are aware that now that you've been marked you need to start thinking of our legacy" she says seriously, here we go...

"Yes and I can assure you we're getting on that VERY soon, in fact we were about to start before I got your message" I say with a nod.

"Oh well in that case I'll let you go, don't take too long I've much to teach them" she smirks.

"Yes mother" I say with a smirk before leaving. I hurry back to the hideout as fast as I can without being seen, I knew once mother found out she'd go on about kids. I hurry inside and once I'm in the bedroom Ben pulls me in for a hug.

"Are you ok? What did she want?" he asks as he nuzzles my hair.

"She heard that I was mated to someone and wanted to know who...and she-" I cut myself off, how do I say this?

"She what?" he prods gently.

"She wants us to have pups...and _soon_" I whisper and his eyes go wide before he sighs softly.

"Is that something _you_ want?" he asks gently.

"Not yet...don't get me wrong I'd love to have your pups one day but not here. It's hard enough feeding ourselves, it wouldn't be fair to do that to a child or two" I say softly and he nods and pulls me closer. "What do we do? We can't exactly put her off forever" he murmurs.

"We'll think of something...maybe have her think I'm having trouble getting pregnant" I suggest.

"We could say that right now but sooner or later she'd pull you in for a test" he says after thinking for a moment.

"Let's not worry about that now" I say while shaking my head, wrapping my arms around his neck. Now is not the time to worry about my mother.

"I'm not doing anything you don't want" he says as he takes me over to the bed and lays us down. He pulls me on top of him and kisses my forehead and I nuzzle his cheek and stroke his chest.

"To think if you were anyone else it wouldn't be a problem I'd probably already be pregnant" I mutter shuddering. He growls and pulls me closer to him.

"Mine! My pups only" he growls, nuzzling me lovingly.

"Yours only" I agree nuzzling him back with a purr. He purrs back and rolls us on to our sides so he can cradle me closer to him. He nuzzles my neck gently grazing his mark on my neck with his teeth.

"I love you" I whisper.

"I love you" he murmurs back tightening his hold on me.

"Well figure out something...if I have to find a way to tear down the barrier so you and I will be safe I will" I promise him and he nods against my neck.

"She's _never_ touching our pups" he says firmly and I nod in agreement.

"Our pups" I whisper to myself. I close my eyes as I what would they be. A little girl with ben's hair and my eyes? Or a little boy with Ben's hair and eyes but my sense of loyalty? I feel Ben smile against my neck as he snuggles closer.

"I can't wait for your late night cravings" he sighs happily and I giggle.

"You say that now" I chuckle as I rub my nose against his.

"I can't wait to provide for my mate and pups" he smiles. I smile back and kiss him sweetly. He hugs me to him and I lay my head on his chest after breaking the kiss.

"One day you will" I promise before kissing his chin making him purr. He kisses the top of my head tightening his hold on me gently.

"One day we're getting out of here, I promise" he murmurs and I nod, we had to and not just for our sakes.I cover us with the blanket and snuggle closer to him.

"We will think of something" I hear as my eyes close and I feel his lips press against my forehead. I manage to kiss his chest one more time before I fall asleep.

**The Next Day**

Ben and I do our morning food run and I start humming to stop thinking so much.

"Excuse me?" I hear a full grown man's voice from behind us and jump slightly before cowering closer to Ben.

"Yes?" Ben answers in a low voice pulling me to him.

"Could either of you tell me where I might find Mal Diaval? I have an invitation for her to go to Auradon from the future king" the man says and Ben growls. This man is obviously working for the royal family based on how he's dressed.

"No thank you I'm not going anywhere without my mate or my friends" I say as I nuzzle Ben reasurringly.

"Oh but the invite also includes _them_ depending on who they are" the man says quickly.

"Evie,Jay,Carlos and Ben" I say suspiciously, curling myself against Ben as the guy glances at the list.

"Yes that's them" he nods and I look up at Ben, it's his call. If he says we're not going, we're not going. He looks down at me for a moment before looking back at the guy.

"Can you give us a minute?" he says before pulling me to the side.

"I don't like it but it _is_ a chance to get off of here" he murmurs.

"I know...but I feel bad that we need to leave Harry and Gil behind.." I say softly.

"Harry will look after Gil and if I know Harry he'd _want_ us to go" he says gently.

"Okay" I say quietly and he kisses the top of my head beforr we walk back to the guy.

"When do we leave?" Ben asks him.

"When you're packed and ready to go" he tells us and we nod.

"Mal! We need to talk" my mother screeches from somewhere off to the side and I give Ben a look silently telling him to stay here before going over to her.

"Come, bring your male there's news" she tells me and I tentativelygo back over to Ben and take his hand before leading him over to her. She jerks her head to the side and we follow her to bargain castle where Evie and the boys are already waiting for us.

"You five are going to Auadon and you are going to find me the wand" she says.

_'No we are not'_ I think as I nod and she smirks evily.

"Run along and pack" she orders after giving me her spell book and we all scatter. I quickly take Ben to the hide out and we begin to grab our stuff.

"Are we really doing it?" he asks me.

"No, I'm not ruining our chance of a long happy life together just so she can get revenge" I say before giving him a quick kiss as we pack our stuff into a few bags. We walk out to the car and hand over our bags.

_'I'm watching you' _my mother tell me silently when I glance back at bargain castle.

_'Not this time mother your NOTtouching our future kids' _I thinj as we all climb into the limo.

As soon as limo starts moving througg the barrier I cuddle up to Ben and put my hand on his knee.

"It's ok" he murmurs nuzzling me gently and I smile as I nuzzle him back.

I let him pretty much pull me on to his lap and rest my chin on the top of his head contently as I watch us drive farther and farther away from the isle. My mother would be furious when she found out she's going to get her way but then she shouldn't have threatened _our_ future pups. I lick his cheek as he puts his hands on my flat belly, which I'm sure will start to swell in a few months after we've settled down in Auradon. After a few minutes of listening to the boys bickering over the candy bar our new lives begin as the limo stops in front of our new home, Auradon Prep.

**A/N: ****First of all I'd like to thank my co-author AmethystDragon14 (formerly TwilightAndPercyJacksonLover30) we have written pages of stories together and I'm going to start editing and try posting them weakly depending on how long it'll take to edit them :) I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story and there are many more to come :) **


End file.
